Confined Care
by SimplyDante
Summary: Hibari reflects on who the monsters really are. - Rated K for minor language.


Confined Care

_"My very existence is nostalgic."_

* * *

_A very, very, very, very late gift to an extremely good friend of mine. I hope you like it! _

* * *

He's perched upon a nameless building. The premature evening breeze tousles his locks and it is many seconds that tick before they settle back in their original place. The roof in which he currently resides is abandoned. Molting feathers lay askew on the cement which leads him to believe that pigeons inhabit the inner vents.

Hibari Kyoya, the Disciplinary Committee Chairmen for Namimori Middle. In other words, havoc the 'peace' and get your ass whooped. It seemed that Hibari had fancied himself a walk, or figuratively speaking; flight. A yellow bird accompanies him, seated within the bedding confines of his hair. It chirped in contentment, or as much as a bird can anyway.

The mans upturn of lips was broken as his mind drifted. Rokudo Mukuro. One of the few people Hibari labeled as a carnivore. There was no question that Mukuro was anything _but_ a carnivore. A mysterious one at that. Oh now he had an ample amount of predators on his list, one of them being the peculiar baby. However Mukuro was a riddle in himself. Instead of the instant approach of violence that Hibari himself inflicted, the Mist would lull you into his waiting jaws only to toy with his prey before the final blow.

Hibari shook his head, why should he even concern himself with this man. His battles with Mukuro may be enthralling, enough to send his blood pumping hot and furious, putting him on edge, but he was trouble. Plentiful amounts of trouble. Besides, he always seemed to bring that herbivore Tsunayoshi into the mix, which would lead to the crowding of all his herbivorous friends. He hated crowds. With their obnoxious and unguarded actions.

Alas his fights were far and few with the Mist Guardian. Rokudo Mukuro was a threat to society itself, as if Hibari wasn't in line with that statement. Thus the criminal was locked away in an suspended tube, in the deepest, dankest pits of Vendicare Prison. If he was weaker he might have shivered at the thought.

That timid girl with the eye patch had become something of a host for him. Though Tsunayoshi and co. could not quite understand it, there was a deep relationship between Chrome and Mukuro. That much he knew but he wouldn't snoop into something that wasn't a threat to his ideal of peace.

His thoughts did not halt as Hibird suddenly took flight from his head. Presumably to catch his dinner. Hibari wondered what is was like in Vendicare. Was it as bad as it was cracked up to be? From Mukuro's delighted expression each time he had chance to wreak havoc on Tsunayoshi or engage Hibari in one of their violent affairs it was difficult to even imagine that the man suffered in his suspended glass cell. He never spoke of it when he appeared nor did he let on what it was like down there.

No one asked him of course. Hibari would think that Tsuna would have made a silent vow to break Mukuro out of there one day. Such piteous acts of a herbivore. The boss of herbivores more like it. A voice denied this statement, claiming it was valiant and admirable act that Sawada would go to such lengths to save a criminal who decided he would possess said boys body when notable strength was worthy of his time. Hibari snorted and proceeded to theoretically squash this voice. It was probably his conscience. He had thought he had finally ridden himself of it when he was but a young boy. Such a life.

Hibari detested Rokudo Mukuro. Every being of his soul despised the mafia criminal. However, there was one part of him that did feel a sense of sympathy. Probably his heart. Bah! Useless, herbivorous organ!

The Cloud breathed the cool air in through his nose, shocking his lungs with the sudden change in temperature. Did he feel fear? Was Mukuro scared, down in Vendicare prison? He would not admit it aloud but he truly did feel that the Vendice were monsters. Cold, hard blooded, black hearted, soulless monsters. It was the one thing he could relate to with Mukuro. His freedom. His ability to float, aloof to the world and all around him. Only the Mists was taken from him.

It was a notion that was unfamiliar with Hibari. Fear wasn't something he dwelled on. Now it wasn't that he didn't come with fears, he did, but rather he had some serious will power pushing those fears to the back of his mind. Only would they arise in the faintest of moments when he would allow them to surface. He assumed this was how Mukuro went about.

Like himself, it was hard to believe Mukuro felt fear. He had an excellent facade, Hibari decided. After all the man had sent in three aircrafts to the Ninth's estate containing primrose and amaryllis. They were scattered on every available surface in a sorry, and sarcastic, attempt to apologize to Tsunayoshi for blowing up Nono's entire west wing. While Timoteo had taken this in good humorous stride, Tsuna had an absolute guilt fest and only settled down when Reborn offered to pay for the damages.

Hibari snorted. This night had been an absolute waste. He should not _pity _his enemies. He should be planning the fight for when Mukuro is broken out of Vendicare, or when he makes another grand escape, whatever came first really.

The Cloud rose from his crouched position and turned to leave the roof. As he swiftly made his way down to the ground he his atmoshphere shift as idle chatter of people and the street lights illuminated glow filled his senses. As he made his way home he allowed himself, for the briefest of moments to feel not only sympathy for the Mist but a sense of understanding. With a swish of his coat he turned down an alley and banished all thoughts of Rokudo Mukuro. For now at least.


End file.
